Shattered
by MeMyThoughtsAndLoki
Summary: "Did you ever notice?" "Notice what?" "How broken she was on the inside." Because, really, some one had to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Just a ones hot idea that never left me alone. I looked, but no one really posted on of these. May become more of a multi-chap, depending on how this is received.**

**Warning: Contains some one-sided Jeyna, and slight Jason-bashing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Jeyna would be official.**

* * *

"Did you ever notice?" Percy asked after he had pulled Jason aside after dinner on the_ Argo II_. It was sunset, and the setting sun cast shadows on Percy's face'

"Notice what?"

"I can't believe you, you idiotic moron. Reyna. Eight months, Jason. You lead her on for years, letting her believe you'll always be there for her. She was heart broken, man. And I only knew her for _three days_. She let _you_ in, let _you_ break down every defense she had put up. She loved _you_, Jason! Everyone knew that, except you! She gave you everything, and then you leave her, completely oblivious to how this will affect her, without a clue to what happened! _**Eight**_ months! That's how long she searched. She saved your position, refused to replace you. Refused to believe that you were dead! Do you know what you put her through?!"

"No, but-" Jason couldn't finish.

"And when you do come back, and she is happy for the first time in eight freaking months, you have a girl on your arm! She waited eight months, Jason. Waited for happiness, waited for love, waited for you! And you just killed her!"

"I-" Jason's head was bowed, looking guiltier than he'd ever been.

"Jason. I don't want to hear it, I just want you to know and listen. When I first befriended Reyna, Gwen told me some stuff. After you disappeared, she disappeared. Do you want to know where she was? Outside of the safety of camp, unaccompanied, without a _single_ scrap of sanity!" Percy continued. "They almost didn't find her. She was on Mount Tam, sitting in the ruins of the battle she fought with you. She was up there for days, thinking about you. Not eating, not drinking, only thinking about you. When they found her, she was inches from Hades! That's why I want to know. Why are you so special Jason? Did you ever even notice how broken she was?"

Jason was at a loss for words. Percy just scowled, then turned to walk off.

"I don't know."

Percy whipped around. "Neither do I. You definitely don't deserve her." He retorted before heading below deck.

* * *

**AN- So, any thoughts? A little short, and dark, but definitely one of my better Drabble/one-shots.**

**PS- I wrote this at about midnight, so please point out any typos and such! ;)**

**-CeCe**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Oh gosh... Three reviews in less than twelve hours. *happy dances around the room* Wait, I take that back, now there are four, no, five reviews in less than twelve hours! Thank you to .Allons-y, Princess Of Flames, Player8888 (Guest), The Inked Pen, and Avatarfanx2 for reviewing this story within a day it was published! I guess I'm going to have to continue this. I've decided this series will be a bunch of AUs in no particular order that are mostly unrelated. Most of them will probably be Jeyna-ish, so Jasper fans be warned!**

**Warning- Some violence, hurtful words, and dark!Reyna.**

**Dedication- To my lovely reviewers, this one's for you !**

**Disclaimer- Trust me, if I owned Percy, Jason, and Reyna, Jasper would have stayed with Twilight.**

* * *

**Into the Pit**

"I can not believe you, you daft idiot! You are part of the _seven_, you're supposed to save the world! Not jump into Tarturus on your own free will!"

Her glare was sharper than ever, hands at her hips. "I couldn't let you fall alone, I wouldn't want to miss out all the fun. Besides, if it weren't for you, Percy and Annabeth would be down here." Jason said. Reyna was not convinced.

"Whatever, Grace."

He was hurt, never had they ever been on last name terms. "Reyna, I-"

Her gladius was unsheathed, coated in yellow monster dust. He didn't even see the Hell-hound approaching them.

"Thanks, Rey."

"Don't mention it." She replied curtly, sitting up against one of the larger slabs of concrete and asphalt that had fallen earlier. It was dark, dingy, and the air was hard to breath.

"You weren't supposed to follow me, you know. There was a reason I was allowed to come with you." Reyna started, twirling an imperial gold dagger in her hand. " I was supposed to do this, alone."

In that moment, Jason realized something. "The doors, they have to be closed from both sides. One of us is staying here..." Reyna looked up, "So, you finally figured it out."

"How did you know about it earlier?"

"My mother," Reyna sighed," She came to me a few months after you disappeared. She gave me a clue to the prophecy, and then apologized for it."

"What prophecy?" Jason looked at her, an Reyna was the first to glance down.

"She told me I had an oath to carry, she made me swear."

Jason was worried now, anything you swore to a god could never be broken. "Swear what, Reyna?"

"To close the Doors from the inside."

* * *

Looking back at it now, Jason realized how hurt she had looked. She was covered in scratches, her armor crooked, hair falling out of it's braid. But that's not what hurt him the most, because, after looking into her eyes, he didn't see how broken she was until it was to late.

* * *

**AN- Thoughts? A little darker than the stuff I normally write. I hope you enjoyed!**

**PS- Tell me what AU with Reyna or Jason you want to see!**

**-CeCe**


End file.
